<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Love Under a Parasitic Plant by LyricalSinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113001">Finding Love Under a Parasitic Plant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalSinger/pseuds/LyricalSinger'>LyricalSinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Gwaine, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Christmas Party, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sweet Merlin, love and fluff, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalSinger/pseuds/LyricalSinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas party brings a declaration of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Love Under a Parasitic Plant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's Christmas in July!  First posted in FF.net in December 2016, I decided it was time to bring the joy that is Gwaine and Merlin to my AO3 account.  Beta-ed way back when by sarajm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was warm, curled up like a little mouse and wrapped in the duvet that covered the bed. The sun was just starting to appear in the sky and a single ray managed to find the crack between the shade and the window frame to fill the room with a gentle glow.</p>
<p>Merlin twitched his nose, then twitched it again. Struggling to unleash his hand from where it was tangled up in the covers, he scrubbed his bridge of nose and took a deep breath. Something was different. Something smelled different. Burying his face in the pillow, Merlin took another deep breath, and then his eyes flew open in momentary surprise.</p>
<p><i>This isn't my bed</i>, was the first thought that popped into his head. Merlin went to sit up when several muscles in his thighs and backside that had gotten quite a workout the previous night made themselves known. Merlin grimaced in pain as he murmured <i>Gwaine</i>. Merlin then smiled softly to himself and began to flush as he cast his thoughts back to the events surrounding Gwaine's party of the day before.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>________________________________________</p>
</div>That afternoon found Merlin and Gwaine busy getting ready for Gwaine's pre-Christmas get-together. Gwaine had called Merlin the previous week to invite him to a combination "pre-Christmas/come check out my new flat" party. It had taken a bit of time, but Gwaine was finally settled in his new place and now had plenty of space to entertain and as he'd told Merlin, "What's the fun of all this room without friends to share it with?"<p>Of course, Merlin being Merlin, he was quick with an offer to help set up.</p>
<p>Gwaine was in the kitchen doing who knows what with scallops and bacon and the aromas that filled the flat were mouth-watering. Merlin, for his part, was bopping around the sitting room singing Christmas carols while hanging garland over the windows, tucking branches behind the pictures hanging on the wall and putting the last of the decorations on the tree.</p>
<p>"I'm done," called out Merlin as he placed the last piece of tinsel on the tree and then stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Come tell me what you think."</p>
<p>Gwaine appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room and gazed around his transformed flat. "This is <i>amazing</i>, Merls. I knew you were the right person for the job. Gwen and Morgana are going to love it!"</p>
<p>Merlin grinned at his friend and then bowed deeply. "Thank you; thank you," he said with a chuckle. "Whatever you've been up to in the kitchen smells incredible," he added.</p>
<p>"Thanks. This started out as a simple get-together; nothing fancy; but you know me. I love to cook so I've pulled out all the stops. I hope everyone likes it," added Gwaine as he stepped further into the sitting room and began truly looking at everything Merlin had accomplished.</p>
<p>"Oh, I almost forgot," Gwaine said suddenly. "There's a bag over in that corner, Merlin. It's got a wreath for the door and something special as well."</p>
<p>Merlin picked up the bag and pulled out a beautiful fir wreath festooned with bright silver bells and a bow. Also in the bottom of the bag were two bunches of green … something. Reaching in, Merlin pulled out one bunch of what looked to be ivy.</p>
<p>Gwaine was grinning at him and said, "It wouldn't be Christmas without mistletoe, would it? Hand it here, I'll hang it up. You can put the wreath on the door."</p>
<p>Soon, the wreath was hung and there were two bunches of mistletoe decorating the flat – one just inside the front entry and the other hanging between the kitchen and sitting room.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>________________________________________</p>
</div>It was a wonderful party, and everyone thoroughly enjoyed the food, the drinks and the chance to spend some time together. There was much laughter and plenty of kissing all round as it seemed that each person ended up under one of the mistletoe balls several times during the evening. Gwaine and Merlin had even found themselves under it at one point. Of course, Gwaine being Gwaine, he gave Merlin a look as if to say <i>I'm game; what about you?</i><p>Not wanting to be outdone by his friend, Merlin simply raised his eyebrow and, leaning in, gave Gwaine a quick peck on the cheek, to the cheers of all their friends.</p>
<p>It was well after midnight by the time the party began to break up. With one last round of kisses under the mistletoe, a scrambling to get into coats and gloves and final waves good-bye at the door, soon the only ones left were Gwaine and Merlin.</p>
<p>"I should be on my way, too," said Merlin, "but I feel bad for leaving you with this mess. Let me help straighten up and then I can head home."</p>
<p>"Merls, you've already done enough," said Gwaine. "But if you insist, I won't say <i>no</i>!"</p>
<p>And so they started clearing up and each time the two men passed each other under the mistletoe, they jokingly exchanged a peck on the cheek. Only, by the time the flat was in some semblance of order, there was a tension in the room that couldn't be ignored. What started out as light-hearted pecks had been developing into something deeper and more meaningful, and Merlin was feeling both anxious and excited.</p>
<p>Merlin had <i>thought</i> that he and Gwaine had been traveling along this road for a while, but not wanting to ruin the friendship he had with the dark-haired rogue, he'd never spoken up. But now, right at this moment, Merlin was beginning to hope that Gwaine felt the same way he did.</p>
<p>Merlin was following Gwaine from the now-spotless kitchen when the gorgeous man stopped under the mistletoe and turned to face him. The two gazed at each other, and Merlin could see that there was now a sparkle in the depths of Gwaine's dark brown eyes that hadn't been there previously.</p>
<p>Gwaine swallowed, leaned in and gently placed his hands on Merlin's cheeks, softly running his thumbs across sharp cheekbones. "Merlin, please say you want this," he breathed as he brought his lips close to Merlin's and then stilled.</p>
<p>A deep-throated groan was the only response Gwaine got as Merlin closed the distance between them. Lips locked and what started as an almost chaste kiss became heated as Gwaine tilted Merlin's head slightly and then licked across his lips.</p>
<p>With a gasp, Merlin's mouth opened and allowed entry to Gwaine's seeking tongue. Gwaine's hands slipped down Merlin's back to settle on his arse and he pulled the other man in tight. Now almost fused together from chest to groin, Gwaine slid his thigh between Merlin's slightly-parted legs and pulled him even closer. Merlin hummed deep in his throat and began sliding his trembling fingers through the other man's hair.</p>
<p>Finally, a desperate need for air forced the two apart. Gwaine's hair was dishevelled and Merlin was panting like he'd run a race.</p>
<p>"God, Merlin," groaned Gwaine as he stared at the younger man's plump and pinked lips. "If you could only see yourself. You are <i>gorgeous</i>."</p>
<p>Merlin's cheeks flushed at the praise and he dropped his gaze to the floor. He had never felt like this and it was both overwhelming and a little unsettling.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Gwaine stepped back, a little afraid that he had moved too fast and had alarmed Merlin. "Please; say you'll stay," he said, as he held out his right hand.</p>
<p>Merlin smiled at his friend and placed his hand in his, twining their fingers together. "Oh yes," he said in a fervent tone.</p>
<p>"Thank God!" said Gwaine with a laugh as he tugged Merlin down the short hallway towards his bedroom.</p>
<p>They barely made into the room before Gwaine had Merlin backed up against the wall and was kissing his way along the slim young man's jawline and down to the juncture where neck met shoulder. There was a great deal of fumbling as shirts hit the floor, trousers and pants were slid down to tangle around ankles and Gwaine ended up wearing nothing but one sock. But Gwaine couldn't be bothered to worry if he looked ridiculous; he was too intent on learning every inch of Merlin's skin through soft touches and heated kisses.</p>
<p>By the time the two men were sated, lying side by side, wearing silly grins and breathing deeply, the bed was a ruin and the pillows were on the floor.</p>
<p>After catching his breath, Gwaine rolled over on his side and manhandled Merlin into position as the little spoon to his big one. He slung one arm over Merlin's hip to hold him close and the other he slid under his lover's neck and curled it around so as to allow him to rest his open palm against Merlin's chest, just above his heart.</p>
<p>"Didn't know you were a cuddler," whispered Merlin, already half-asleep. Gwaine kissed the back of the Merlin's neck sending a full body shudder through the younger man. Running his nose along the nape of Merlin's neck at his hairline, he purred, "Shut it, you," and then fell asleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>________________________________________</p>
</div>The aroma of freshly-brewed coffee roused Merlin from his thoughts and he looked up to see Gwaine stepping into the room wearing a pair of boxers adorned with reindeer and carrying a tray loaded with two coffee mugs, toast, jam and a small jar of honey. Plumping the pillows behind him, Merlin sat up, grimacing as his muscles complained again at the abuse they'd endured.<p>He hoped that Gwaine hadn't noticed, but no such luck. Reaching over to take the tray and allow his friend to slip back into bed, Merlin could see that Gwaine was now sporting a huge grin.</p>
<p>"Lord," he moaned, "this is how it's going to be now, isn't it? You making fun of me. If I'm sore, it's all your fault, you know!"</p>
<p>Gwaine just chuckled and said, "I'd apologize, but somehow I'm not really sorry."</p>
<p>The two men stayed in bed for the next hour, enjoying their breakfast, talking about their plans for Christmas and studiously avoiding speaking about what was happening between them.</p>
<p>Once they'd finished eating, Gwaine said, "Let me put this back in the kitchen, and then I'll draw you a warm bath. It will help with your sore muscles." Sliding from the bed, and picking up the tray that contained the remains of their meal, Gwaine turned back to gaze at his love. Merlin looked so young, so beautiful, that something seized in Gwaine's chest.</p>
<p>"Stay," he said, in a quiet voice, hoping that Merlin understood what he was asking.</p>
<p>With a smile growing on his face and his eyes filled with love, Merlin said, "For as long as you'll have me. Forever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>